Spoiler Alert
by shadowjack12345
Summary: Just a dumb little story. Hope you like it.


**Spoiler Alert**

 **Just a dumb idea I got from a Friends gif.**

Beast Boy lounged on the treasured couch in the tower, staring aimlessly but happily at the ceiling while the TV filled the room with background noise. He wore a tuxedo, minus the jacket, tie and and shoes, all cast carelessly about him. Today had been a good day. A _great_ day. A day for the history books. He looked across at his sole companion in the common room, already changed into comfortable sweats and an even more comfortable sweater, nose in a ratty old copy of her favourite novel.

Raven.

She had looked pretty damn good in that dress, too. He had thought about telling her so but was privately convinced she knew _exactly_ how good she looked. Still, that didn't stop her from swapping it for her current attire almost as soon as they had arrived home. He grinned in her direction, waiting for her eyes to meet his. When they did, he winked cheekily and spoke.

"So... Dick and Kory got married," he said, reduntantly. Raven returned her gaze to her book but humoured him all the same.

"Mm-hm," she replied.

"Cy and Sarah got engaged," he added. Raven nodded at that. The news had been a surprise, only shared with his four housemates for now in a deliberate effort not to steal the happy couple's spotlight.

"They did," she added, needlessly. Beast Boy's eyes returned to the ceiling and there was another whole minute of wonderful silence.

"When are you and me gonna hook up?" he said, lurching into a sitting position and indicating the pair of them with frantic gestures. Raven stared back, somewhere between incredulous and exasperated.

"Our friends are moving forward in their relationships and so you want to know when we'll pair off and try to emulate them?" she wondered out loud, sarcasm so heavy Beast Boy's shoulders slumped under her words.

"Um... yes?" he said, shrugging. Raven returned to her book.

"Easy. Never," she answered with finality but not cruelty.

"Never say never, Rae," he sang, lying back again, his easy grin returning.

"Already did," Raven said.

"Just saying you never know," he said.

"I know," she said.

"Well I don't," he said.

"I do," she said.

"I don't," he said.

"I do," she said.

"Well, I don-" he started, enjoying that he had drawn Raven into a ' _nuh-uh/uh-huh_ ' argument, even briefly. Until she stopped him.

"Enough. You..."she sighed. "You aren't letting this go, are you? Not as long as it amuses you." Beast Boy grinned again: she knew him so well. "Well, fortunately for me, I can actually _prove_ my point. Let's go." With a gesture, Raven's magic surrounded her and she emerged clad in her famous cloak and costume. Beast Boy felt that same power surround him and, in a heartbeat, they stood on a sidewalk next to what looked like a cheap fortune teller. Beast Boy read the faded sign.

"Madame... Xanadu? We're going to see Madame Xanadu?!" he cried. Xanade was one of the more powerful mystics on the planet and a friend and ally to Raven. She was also a uniquely gifted seer, ironically, as her physical eyes were completely blind. They walked in and found Xanadu in a darkened room, staring intently into her upturned hands. At least that's what it looked like she was doing. She smiled when they entered.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked. Beast Boy rolled his eyes - _of course_ she knew why they were there. Raven insisted and Xanadu simply asked her what she wanted to see. Raven thought a moment, honestly not sure if her future held anything like romance. That in mind, she decided.

"Show us Beast Boy's future, show us the person he will love and who will love him in return," she said. She didn't give it much though that she seemed so certain he would be loved. Xanadu adored cliche and so conjured a crystal ball, waving her hands over it unnecessarily. Raven rolled her eyes while Beast Boy stared in wonder. An image resolved... it was the common room. It seemed like an ordinary day, the pair of them sat on the couch, dutifully ignoring each other as they indulged in their hobbies: reading and gaming, though they did appear a few years older. Raven was confused. Where was Beast Boy's wife or girlfriend or boyfriend or partner or significant other? _Why was she the only one there_? "Um... Xanadu?" she asked meekly. The seer smiled.

"Wait," she said. Raven breathed in relief - obviously they would see the person enter the vision if they continued to watch. Wait... where was Beast Boy going?

Indeed, in the vision, Beast Boy had set down his controller and stood, stretching out a few kinks before sauntering towards the Raven say nearby. They couldn't hear anything but it seemed much like always, him grinning as he tried to goad her into something, her replying disinterestedly as she tried to read. Just like always, just as they...

"What the shit was that?" Raven said, rather less articulately than her usual self. In the vision, Beast Boy had crouched next to Raven and, whatever had been said, she had turned to him and, it couldn't be denied, she had _kissed_ him. And not a polite peck or a lustful make-out session. She had kissed him with a tenderness Raven hadn't thought herself capable of.

With _love_.

The vision vanished and Raven found herself unable to shift her gaze, still staring at the blank crystal ball. For his part, Beast Boy was similarly disarmed, staring at the same spot. He felt the need to speak but could only think of one thing to say, something that in years hence would become a favourite anecdote of his and of all the Titans.

"Duuuude... _spoilers_!"

 **I wrote something! Haven't really been feeling the writing urge recently, but I have been brainstorming ideas for a few other things. Here's hoping I get them to you eventually. Thanks for sticking with me!**

 **-Jack**


End file.
